TPJ Chronicle 2
by Thunderboom
Summary: Part 2 of "The Pokédex Journeys". In this Chronicle, Diamond and Pearl meet up with Avis, and they go off in search of all the Pokémon in Sinnoh. Because Professor Rowan told them to.


**Pokémon**

**The Pokédex Jorneys**

**Chronicle 2**

**An Avian Adventure**

**Chapter 1 - Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh**

"Aw, man! I missed Avis' Championship batte!" Diamond complained.

"When was it on?" his sister, Pearl, asked.

"While we were at Jubilife City."

"Well, I'm sorry for dragging you out there, when you could have been watching your hero's battle."

"Well, it'll be on again later, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Plus, you're recording it."

"That too."

"By the way, thanks again for escorting me to Jubilifie, Diamond. I'm really glad that I have a Pokécth now."

"You're welcome, Pearl."

Their mother came into the room.

"Hey, Diamond, aren't you a fan of that Avis?" she asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I just heard that she's a Champion, now!"

"Yeah, I just saw that, too."

"Did you also know that she's in Sandgem Town?"

"What?!" Diamond asked, shocked that his hero was so close by, "Autograph time! Bye, Mom, Pearl!"

Diamond rushed out of the room, put on his Running Shoes, and raced off towards nearby Sandgem Town.

Their mother sighed.

"Pearl, why don't you go stop your brother from going too far."

"I'm on it, Mom!" Pearl replied, and she gave her mother a salute, before following after her brother.

**Chapter 2 - Sandgem Town, Sinnoh**

"Yes, Professor, this is my current Pokédex." a girl said.

"Why, thank you, Avis. Your assistance has been most appreciated." Prof. Rowan told her in his gruff voice, "However, I couldn't help but notice that you failed to find many Pokémon. I believe that if you had a partner, you might be able to find the rest."

Just then, a boy came rushing through the door, his red scarf flailing behind him. He stopped, panting.

"I'm glad I finally found you, Avis." he said.

"Um... Yeah, I'm Avis." Avis replied, rather confused.

"I'm Diamond, your biggest fan."

"You just can't get away from the paparazzi this days..." Avis muttered to herself.

"Can I have your autograph?" Diamond asked.

"Um, sure." Avis replied, and she scribbled her name down on a piece of paper, which she handed to Diamond.

Diamond stood there for a while, just staring at the autograph in his hands.

A few minutes after Diamond had come in, his sister walked through the door.

"Hello, Diamond. I see you've met your hero already." Pearl commented.

Diamond didn't reply.

"Hello? Diamond? I'm talking to you."

No answer.

Finally, Pearl went over to Diamond, and waved her hand in front of his face.

That didn't work, either.

Pearl tried snapping her fingers in close proximity of his face.

_That_ worked.

"Huh? What, Pearl?" Diamond responded.

"You were in some kind of trance, bro."

"I was? Well, thanks for snapping me back to reality."

"Hmm..." Prof. Rowan said, "These two seem to be the perfect trainers for the job, Avis."

"I don't know, Professor..." Avis commented, looking at Diamond with increasing unease.

"Diamond, Pearl, how are the two Pokémon I gave you?" Rowan asked.

"Piplup's doing great, Professor." Pearl replied.

"Chimchar's fine, too, Prof." Diamond said.

"Excellent, excellent..." Prof. Rowan said, "Diamond, Pearl, would you two be interested in traveling around the Sinnoh region with Avis? It seems she needs some help with her Pokédex."

"Tra... Travel with... with... Avis??!!!" Diamond asked, in shock.

"Yes, Diamond, that's what I said."

"I'd be more than happy to, sir! Just let me go get my camera, first." Diamond said, and he headed out the door.

"You also should inform your mother of your journey."

"Okay, I will!" Diamond reassured him, and he raced off towards Twinleaf Town.

Avis turned to Pearl.

"Quick, Pearl, let's get out of here, before that crazy fanboy of a brother of yours shows up again."

"I like your analogy." Pearl said, "I can tell we're going to get along nicely."

"I just don't want to be here when he returns." Avis replied, and she headed out.

"Avis, you'll need your Pokédex." Rowan said, and he held out her Pokédex.

"Oh, sorry, Professor, I almost forgot." Avis said, she recieved her Pokédex back from the good Professor, and she bowed an apology.

"See that you find them all." Rowan said, biding them _adieu_.

**Chapter 3 - Jubilife City, Sinnoh**

"You know, maybe it was kind of mean to just leave like that. What'll Diamond think?" Pearl said,

"Oh, I'm sure Professor Rowan will tell him where we've gone." Avis replied.

"I wonder if he'll find us..."

"Well, if he's anything like _my_ brother, nothing will stop him from catching up with us. Besides, we're right here in the open."

Avis and Parl were waiting at an outdoor Café.

"You have a brother, Avis?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, Xavier. I think he's in Johto now. My parents called a few weeks ago to say that they were moving there." Avis replied.

"Hey!! Pearl! Avis! I've been all over this city tryin' to find ya!!" Diamond called them as he raced up the sidewalk.

"Right on time." Pearl said.

Diamond reached them, and he immediatelly collapsed in a chair.

"Uh-oh. I'd better go get him something." Avis said, she got up, and went to go order.

Soon, she returned with a drink, which she handed to Diamond.

Diamond took a sip of it. He then put it down, rather quickly. His eyes were wide, and he had a grimace on his face. Also, all the blood seemed to have drained from his face. Finally, he found his voice.

"What the heck_ was_ that?!" he demanded.

"Coffee. My own personal favorite, too." Avis answered, "It's octuple strength."

"It's only _eight_ times as strong as normal coffee??? I would've guessed more around _twenty_!" Diamond commented.

"Woke you up, though, didn't it?"

"That's for sure." Pearl commented, "I haven't seen Diamond this worked up since he first saw your Oreburgh Gym Battle."

**Chapter 4 - Celadon City, Kanto**

"So, come here often?" asked Voir, Leaf's Gardevoir.

"Oh, not really. Just when there's shopping to be done, or there's a Pokémon Contest." Fire's Gallade, Ade, replied.

"I wonder if we're, like, the _only_ talking Pokémon around. It would be, like, _so _cool if there were others, wouldn't it?"

"I believe Fire said something about there being a Lugia and a Slowking in the Orange Islands who can speak human language."

"And aren't Lugia and Slowking both Psychic-Types? Of course they are. That must mean that powerful Psychic-Type Pokémon can speak, right?"

"I suppose so." Ade replied, then he thought of something, "You know, we really ought to be helping Fire and Leaf find their Latias and Latios."

Voir sighed.

"I guess." she said, and the two Pokémon followed after their trainers.

Voir and Ade caught up with Fire and Leaf, who were watching their two Eon Pokémon zoom around above their heads.

"Leaf, Fire, have you had any success in retreiving your Pokémon?" Ade asked them.

"No, Ade, we haven't." Fire replied.

"They seem to think our failing efforts are amusing." Leaf said.

"Why don't we, like, just use Psychic, Ade?" Voir suggested.

"A valiantly good idea, Voir." Ade replied, and they both held out their hands, as if they were reaching for Latias and Latios. Their eyes started glowing, and the two Eon Pokémon stopped moving.

"There, you may try now." Ade said, his eyes still glowing.

"Right." Leaf said, and she held up her Poké Ball. Fire did the same.

"Return, Latias!"

"Return, Latios!"

The two Pokémon returned to their Poké Balls, and Voir and Ade relaxed.

"Thanks for the help, you two." Leaf said.

"It was our pleasure, Leaf." Ade replied, bowing.

"Yeah, what he said." Voir said, nodding her head in Ade's direction.

**Chapter 5 - Oreburgh Gate, Sinnoh**

"Avis, how much farther do we have to go?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, not much further, we're almost there." replied Avis.

"I can't wait till we're in daylight again." said Diamond.

The three adventurers were navigating their way through a dark tunnel underneath a small mountain. Their destination was Oreburgh City, home of the Oreburgh Mine, where Avis hoped to find some new Pokémon.

Suddenly, a wild Zubat appeared.

Avis took one glance at it, and ignored it.

"I'll need to catch some Pokémon if I'm gonna help you, Avis." Pearl said, "So I might as well catch this one! Go, Piplup!"

"Have you ever caught a Pokémon before, Pearl?" Avis asked her.

"Nope. But how hard could it be?"

"Plenty hard."

"No need to worry! I'll just try my best!" Pearl replied, and she started the battle.

"Piplup, use Bubble!"

Piplup shot a stream of bubbles at Zubat.

After getting hit by this attack, the Zubat flew at Piplup, and hit it with one of its wings.

Pearl decided that now would be a good time to try to catch the Zubat.

"Go, Poké Ball!" she said, and she threw a Poké Ball at it.

After getting pulled inside the Poké Ball, the Zubat tried to escape, which made the Ball rock back and forth. Eventually, however, the Ball stopped moving, and it let off a "_ping!_" sound.

Avis was stunned.

"How did you...? I mean, you're just a... This is so confusing." Avis stuttered.

"Wow, if that impressed Avis, then it _must_ be impressive." Diamond complimented his sister.

"Thanks, Diamond."

Avis led the way out of the cave, still stunned by Pearl's performance at catching her first Pokémon.

**Chapter 6 - Mr. Pokémon's House, Johto**

"So, you've come from Professor Elm, have you?" Mr. Pokémon asked.

"Yes, sir, and he told us that you had something for him." Xavier replied.

"And you two think you can deliver it to him?"

"Yes, sir, we do." Kris answered.

"Well, I guess I can trust you with it." Mr. Pokémon said, and he went to go get something.

He came back, carryng a glass container. Inside it, and well-cushioned, was a large egg. It was white, with red and blue shapes on it, mostly it the fom of rounded triangles.

"Here you go." Mr. Pokémon said, handing it to Kris, "You look like the more responsible of you two. I'm counting on you, Kris, to take this egg to Professor Elm. Will you?"

"Right away, sir!"

"Good. Then be off, you two, and go deliver my egg to the good professor!"

"Bye, Mr. Pokémon!" Xavier said, waving goodbye. (Kris would have waved, too, but her arms were full, holding the egg.)

Kris and Xavier headed back to New Bark Town, hoping to get there by nightfall, which was swiftly approching.

Along the way, Xavier met a Hoothoot. which he caught with the help of Blazy.

"So that's my first Johto Pokémon." he commented, checking his Pokédex.

"Yep, and this egg will hatch into another Johto Pokémon." Kris said, looking down at the container in her arms.

"I wonder what Pokémon it'll be." Xavier said rhetorically.

"Well, these markings look awfully familiar,..." Kris said, "I just can't remember from where, though."

"Ah, good, we're here." Xavier commented, as they had finally made it back to New Bark Town.

"Bye, Xavier. I'm gonna go give this to Professor Elm, then I'm going home. We can start our journey tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!" Xavier said, and they headed in seperate directions.

Once Kris got to Prof. Elm's lab, she had to wait outside for a few minutes, before one of Elm's assistants came to open the door for her.

"Come in, come in, Kris. I'm sorry we kept you waiting." he apoligized.

Kris stepped into Elm's lab, her eyelids droopping wearily. She set the egg down on a table, and slumped into a nearby chair.

Professor Elm came walking into the room, and noticed the egg on the table.

"Ah, the egg!" he exclaimed, "Excellent work, Kris! I'll give you the synopsis of my research in the morning."

He turned to Kris, and noticed that she was fast asleep.

**Chapter 7 - Oreburgh Pokémon Center, Sinnoh**

After a hard day's work finding new Pokémon (they only found a bunch of Onix, Machop, and Geodude), Avis, Pearl, and Diamond decided to retire for the night. The only place nearby to stay the night was the Pokémon Center, which offered free room and board 24/7.

The three Pokémon Trainers said "good night" to each other, and went to sleep.

While they were sleeping, a shadowy form came walking into the room, and started rumagging around in Avis' Poké Balls. It found what it was looking for, and tiptoed out of the room, holding the Poké Ball.

"Hey! Where's Bel?!" Avis demanded as she looked through her things in the morning, trying to find it.

"Who's Bel?" Pearl asked, waking up.

"My Metagross." Avis explained, "It was here last night, but now it's gone!"

Diamond sat up and yanwed.

"Well, it can't be gone, can it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not sure. The only possibility I have is if someone stole it."

Pearl gasped.

"But who would do such an awful thing?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I know of one orginization that's been trying to get me to give them my Pokémon: Team Galactic."

"Who's Team Galactic?" Diamond asked.

Avis pulled out her PokéGear, a watch-like device that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Avis blew the dust off it, switched it on, and starting flipping through radio channels, until she found what she was looking for.

_...we here at Team Galactic would like you to donate your Pokémon to us. We would greatly appreciate any donations made, and we can assure you that your Pokémon will not be harmed. Donations can be made at the Galactic Building in Veilstone City... ...Well, we're back with "Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk". I'm Mary, and today..._

Avis switched her radio off.

"See? Team Galactic is everywhere, even on the radio." she told them.

"I remember seeing a commercial on tv, once. They were asking for Pokémon then, too." Pearl replied.

"Well, I've never heard of them." Diamond commented.

Pearl turned to him.

"That's because you only watch something if it has Avis in it, and usually for that reason."

"What?!" Avis asked.

"Like I said before: I'm a big fan of yours." Diamond replied.

Avis composed herself.

"Anyway, I'm going to go stop Team Galactic." she said, and she haded for the door, picking her bag up on the way out.

"And we're coming with you!" Pearl said.

"Uh, you two might want to change, first. I don't think Team Galactic will take you very seriously if you're wearing your pajamas." Avis replied, and she walked out.

**Chapter 8 - New Bark Town, Johto**

"Kris, where are we going now?" Xavier asked, getting rather annoyed. Kris had been dragging him all over town, showing him the various sights, and taking a lot of pictures.

"Look at that, Xavier." Kris said, pointing over the river on the edge of town.

"What?"

"The opposite shore, a few miles away."

"What about it?"

"That, Xavier, is the Kanto Region. Over there, there's Professor Oak's lab, the Indigo Plautue, and the Silph Company."

"Yeah, and a bunch of Pokémon that exist everywhere else, too."

"Not exactly. The Three Legendary Birds are in Kanto, and no where else. I also heard of a unique, one-of-a-kind Pokémon that's said to reside in Curelean Cave."

"I thought those were just legends, Kris."

"Lots of people think so, but I believe them. I want to go to Kanto someday, and meet those four Pokémon."

"Well, why don't you just go there now?"

"I would, but none of my Pokémon know Surf."

Kris turned away from the shorline, and headed off. After a few moments, she noticed that Xavier wasn't following her. She turned around, and motioned for Xavier to follow her.

Xavier reluctantly obliged.

Hey, Kris, how come you keep showing me everything in town?" Xavier asked after they had been walking for a while.

"Well, we're leaving today, and I wanted to remember it all. This is where I was born and grew up, Xavier. I can't imagine it not being my home." Kris replied, rather sentimentilly.

"So you're finally leaving, huh Kristy?" a boy asked her. He came walking up the road, and stopped when he reached them.

Kris looked a tad infuriated at this interruption.

"Why do you always call me that, Gold?! Would _you_ like it if I called you 'Goldie'?" Kris asked the boy.

"I take it you two know each other." Xavier commnted.

"Oh, yeah... We go _way_ back... Unfortunately." Kris replied, looking angrier by the moment.

"When'd you get a boyfriend, Kristy?" Gold asked her.

Xavier could've sworn he saw Kris' eyes glow red from anger. After all, her face was already glowing red from anger.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend!!"

"Okay, okay... No need to get all worked up about it..." Gold replied hastily, starting to get a bit frightened by Kris.

"So what did you want, anyway, Gold?" Kris asked, starting to cool down. (Now she just sounded annoyed.)

"I wanted to tell you that I was leaving town, but it seems you're leaving, too." Gold replied, "I just got a Cyndaquil from Professor Elm..."

"The Profeesor!!!" Kris exclaimed, "I forgot! He was wanting to tell me something today!!"

Kris grabbed Xavier by the arm, and raced off towards the lab.

"I pity that kid, having to get dragged all over the place by Kris." Gold muttered, watching the two trainers hurry off.

When they got there, however, there was a crime scene going on.

"Professor, what happened here?" Kris asked Elm when she reached him.

"I'm afraid someone has just stolen my last Pokémon for begining trainers: Totodile." Elm replied.

"What?! But that's horrible! I hope they catch that criminal!" Kris replied.

"So do I. By the way, Crystal, I'd just finished my research on the Pokémon Egg. It appears to be very rare, and I would like you to carry it around, in the hopes that it might hatch, and we'll finally know what kind of Pokémon is inside it." Elm told her, and he handed her the egg's container, which was at his feet.

"Um, thanks, Professor! I'll take good care of it!" Kris told him, and, having said 'goodbye', she walked away, still holding the egg, with Xavier a few steps behind her.

"Xavier, we're going to need to take a lot of breaks on our trip. At least until this egg hatches." Kris told her partner.

"Why?"

"Because my arms get tired, that's why!"

"Oh." Xavier said, "You know, you could just put the egg in your backpack. I'm sure it has enough protection in that container."

"No way! You want to see what Pokémon is in here? Then you'll let me hatch it _my_ way!" Kris barked at him.

"Sorry." Xavier replied feebly.

Xavier was begining to realize that Kris was a bit unstable. Or at least prone to mood swings. She would seem perfectly happy one moment, and then she'd be chewing your head off the next. It was a bit disorienting.

"Break time!" Kris cheerfully announced, and she put the egg down for a few miutes while she stretched her arms. Then she picked it up again, and they continued to Azalea Town.

**Chapter 9 - Team Galactic Outpost, Oreburgh City**

"Who did you say you were, again?"

"I'm Neptune. I'm on orders from Mars hersef to retrieve this Pokémon. She wants it for something."

"Well, if Mars wants it, then take it!"

The Grunt calling herself Neptune took the Metagross' Poké Ball, and walked out of the building.

She turned a corner, and ducked into an alley. A few moments passed, and then Avis came walking out of the alley.

"Whoa! That was phenomonal, Avis!" Diamond commented.

"I must say, you sure know how to manipulate underlings." Pearl commented.

"Thanks, but I'm just glad that I got Bel back, safe and sound." Avis replied.

"But why were they wanting your Pokémon, anyway?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I have a lot of powerful Pokémon from my home region of Hoenn, and they're pretty rare in the Sinnoh region."

"Ah. That's why."

The threesome moseyed on out of town, took the Cycling Road, and ended up in Eterna City.

"Time to start on Eterna Forest!" Avis said, and they headed for the expansive nearby forest.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
